Don't Trust Me
by btrstories
Summary: You know what they say, don't you? "Don't trust a h**, never trust a h**, Won't trust a h**, Won't trust me..." But, what if someone didn't listen to you when you said that?
1. Pain won't hurt too much

_**Chapter One of ''Don't Trust Me''**_

_Ok...Here we go...I am off to hell,_ thought Kendall as he got out of his car, and started going into his new school. NorthView High. He always hated being the new one at school. And not at the beggining of the year, but in the middle of the year.

Minesotta was always warm and cold in the middle of school years though. It was basically like spring.

He was now inside the school, his schedule in his hand. He was looking down to see the number of his locker, when he bumped into a guy about his height, but with short brownish hair.

''Watch where your going you retard!'' he yelled, walking away. Kendall shook his head in disgrace and turned around, bumping into someone else. It was a girl this time, and she had fallen down when they both crashed into each other.

''Ohh...I am so sorry, see I wasn't looking where I was going and-''

''It's alright...that happens alot. Since there's a whole bunch of kids in this school, sometimes we can't see where were going...'' Kendall smiled and helped the girl up.''Thanks...um...''

''K-Kendall...Kendall Knight,'' Kendall took his hand out as he and the girl shook hands.

''I'm Alexandra Garcia...but you can call me Alex, Lexi, but I mostly prefer to be called Alexa.'' she said, as they began walking down the halls of the 2nd floor.''You new here? I haven't really seen you around here, well mostly because I can't see everyone's faces. Some are tall, some are short, and other's are just like leprican's''

Kendall laughed, and said,''Yeah, I just moved here from Kansas. Me, my mom and my little sister...she's 10''

''And your dad?'' Kendall looked down sadly.

''I don't like to talk about it...''

''Oh, I'm so sorry I brought it up,I can be stupid-''

''No, it's fine...'' You could the hear Kendall sniffing. He didn't want to get emotional right now. He's a guy, but it's always okay to feel very sad about something that happened in his life. No matter how hard it is, he tries not to.

''Um, what's your first class? The bells gonna ring in about 2 minutes.''

''Right,'' Kendall looked at his schedule.''English, room 312''

''Oh, I have that class next, so I'll go with you of course...Come on, it's upstairs.'' Alexa and Kendall went upstairs, and Alexa ran into the classroom just in time. Kendall behind her.''Hey teach, new student here!'' Alexa sat down in her seat, as Kendall looked at everyone eye-balling him. He then heard a loud screech. He turned around to see a old lady, right by the chalk board.

''New student eh?''

''Yes Ms. Boompsher...'' Alexa said.

''Ms. Boompsher?'' Kendall looked at Alexa and started laughing. Alexa signaling him to quit it. You know, like those people do it right? They put their hand on their neck, and it looks like your cutting your neck with a knife, but instead it's your hand.

''You laughing at my name?'' Right then, Kendall stopped laughing and shook his head.

''No, no...'' He said.

''Just go sit down on an empty seat!'' She gave him an evil look,''NOW.''

''Yes ma'am,'' Kendall said quickly, as he sat down in an empty seat all the way in the back of class. It was official. He _hated_ his English teacher.

***BTR*BTR*BTR***

The bell rang for 5th period. Which was lunch.

''And let me tell ya, do NOT mess with them...'' Alexa was telling Kendall about the football players in school, while they were walking into the lunch room. Alexa sat down with 2 other people, which were guys. She never cared if she didn't have firends who were girls,but she liked hanging out with guys. She always thought they understood her better.

Meanwhile, Kendall had stopped, and looked at the table to his left, and saw the mean guy he had bumped into this morning, looking at him with fury. Kendall still had the guys words stuck in his head. _Watch where your going you retard!_

Kendall looked at him. Also with fury in his eyes.

Alexa was laughing with her friends, when she saw Kendall. She saw the guy get up from his table, as well as his friends. They surrounded Kendall, and you couldn't even see him anymore. Alexa got up from her table, and walked to the surrounded circle.''Jett!'' She yelled. Yes, it was Jett who had bumped into Kendall in the morning. He was the captain of the football team too. Alexa then got mad, and also scared at what was happening.

She then saw a carton of milk, and poured it on Jett's hair, as he yelled and everyone laughed.

Jett got so mad, his face turned bright red. More like the color of blood. He got out of the lunch room, as Alexa grabbed the arms of 2 other guys who were friends with Jett. She pulled them, as they fell to the ground.

Alexa then punched another guy, and saw Kendall bleeding on the ground, with 2 other guys next to him. One guy was kicking Kendall, while another guy with long brown hair, just stood there. _Silent_.

Alexa punched the guy who was kicking Kendall, in the stomach, as he fell to the ground in pain. She went to the ground, and held Kendall's head up.

The whole lunch room was completely silent. Gasps, and fears of others crowded the lunch room. Some surrounded Alexa and Kendall.

''Kendall? Are you ok?'' Alexa whispered to him, as she cleaned off the blood from his upper lip.

''I-is he...ok?''

''You shut up! You were a part of this!'' yelled Alexa to the tall brown haired boy, who was just standing there.

''I was stupid...I should've helped him...''

''You _never_ helped people James!'' Alexa looked at James, with a very sad look in her face. Fountains starting to form in her eyes. He went down to both of them.''I'm always the one cleaning up your _stupid_ messes around here...''

''Seriously...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...'' He told Alexa and Kendall. ''Come on...let's take him to the nurse...''

***BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR***

Kendall was laying down in a bed, in the nurses office.

''Is he ok?'' asked Alexa.

''Yes...he got a bad few punches in his stomach, and it will heal. He got that punch in his lip, so it will appear redish, and swollen.''

''Oh my god...'' Alexa put her hands in her face, while looking up, then back down.

''Kendall? Are you ok? Do you wanna go back to lunch?'' asked the nurse.

Kendall nodded slowly.

''Don't worry...you'll be fine...'' said James, as he helped Kendall up, as well as Alexa. They went back to the lunch room, and sat down in Alexa's table.

''Hey...'' said Alexa to her 2 friends.

''What happened? And what is _that_ doing here!'' asked the guy with short blackish hair, pointing at James.

''Who's he?'' asked the latino guy, pointing at Kendall.

''It's fine, James is cool. This is the new guy, Kendall Knight. Kendall, this is James Diamon incase you didn't really know. My friend Logan Mitchell, and my older brother, Carlos.'' said Alexa, grabbing onto Kendall's waist.

''What happened to his lip?'' asked Carlos.

''That fuckin' Jett and his possy were beating him up.''

''Language!''

''Language!'' Alexa mocked him.

''Can I...go, wash my face?''

''Of course Kendall. You can go alone right? Or do you want one of the guys to-''

''It's fine...I'm ok...''

''Fine...Carlos? Come with us.''

''Yes! Adventure!'' Carlos put on his helmet as all 3 of them left the lunch room again.

They were then infront of the guys restroom.''Carlos, check if any guys are in there. And by guys, I mean Jett and _them_.''

''Got it!'' Carlos ran into the bathroom, while Alexa was holding onto Kendall's arm.

He then got out, and put a thumbs up. As in, _all clear!_

''Ok,'' Alexa started walking forward.

''Whoa, whoa, where are you going little missy?'' Carlossaid, stopping Alexa.

''To help him.''

''Um, guys bathroom, what don't you understand about, _guys_?''

''Carlos! Please! Just keep a look out!''

''Fine!''

Alexa and Kendall then went into the guys bathroom. Very weird seeing a girl in their huh? _That's_ not something you see every day.

''Ok, wash your face.'' Kendall washed his face, seeing a couple more blood on his lip, and cleaning it off with paper towels. Alexa then felt his stomach.

''Ow!'' Kendall yelled in pain.

''Take your shirt off.''

''W-what?''

''Take, your shirt off'' Kendall looked at her, as he took his shirt off.

''Are you sure your ok?'' Alexa said, seeing some red, and black spots in his stomach.

''Y-yeah...the nurse said, it will heal...''

''Ok...'' There was an awkward silence.

''You can put your shirt back on now.'' Alexa finally said, as Kendall put his shirt back on.

They both came out, and saw Carlos in the ground waiting for them.

''Come on.'' Alexa said, seeing Jo Taylor, pass by them.''Come on!''

''What's wrong?'' asked Carlos, as Alexa looked down.

''Nothing...''

''Come on, you know you can tell me _anything_'' said Carlos.

''Jo...she's just...I can't...I can't tell you right now, I'm sorry.''

Kendall saw Jo leave. She had winked at him when she passed by.

''Kendall...'' Alexa looked at Kendall straight in the eyes.''Never talk to her...''

''What? Why?''

''She's the hoe of this school...just, _promise_ me, that you will _never_...''

''Ok...I _promise_.'' Kendall said, as they all walked back to the lunch room, with only 15 minutes left of 5th period.

But one question remains...will Kendall be _able_ to..._keep_ his _promise?_

**Finally! Ah-Done! Btw, Alexa is just my OC (Duh! I'm positive you guys knew that lol). While I wrote the part of Kendall being beaten up, I got sad. But pls REVIEW! Tell me if it's good! Chapter 2 will be up soon! :)**


	2. The falling note

**Here is chapter 2! Don't skip on my chapters! My friends does that alot with stories lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...oh well duh! If i DID I wouldn't BE here, on this very comfy couch in my room, writing this! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

It was Tuesday morning. Kendall got up from bed, took a shower, and ate breakfast. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and fix his blonde hair. It was always the same routine when he got up for school.

''Bye mom!'' Kendall was finally done, and he was approaching towards the front door when Jeniffer, his mother, blocked it.''Mom? I, gotta go to school...so...can you please move?''

''Are you _sure_ you wan to go to school? Look how hurt you are!''

''I'm fine mom!'' Kendall was annoyed. Even though he got beaten up, he _still_ wanted to go to school.

''Are you _yelling_ at me?'' Ms. Knight put her hands in her waist, and glared at her son.

''I love you?'' Kendall said nervously.

''Fine, go to school. But _don't_ say I didn't _warn_ you!'' Ms. Knight kissed her son on his cheek, as he left to school.

***BTR*BTR***

Kendall came inside the school, seeing Alexa fighting with her brother. More like, a play fight.''Um, hey guys...''

''Hey,'' they both said. It seemed like they didn't even know who was talking to them.

''Come on! Carlos! Give me my phone!'' Alexa laughed, as Carlos hid her phone behind his back.''Ok big brother...you leave me NO choice...''

''No. Alexa...no!''

''Oh yes...tickle!'' Alexa gave a big smile, as she started tickling her brother. Carlos burst out laughing. He seemed like he needed a doctor, because it looked like he couldn't even breath over histerics.''Ha!'' Alexa yelled, as she finally got her phone from her brothers hands.

''You guys are very weird.'' Kendall said, laughing at them.

''That's what us sibling do, right?'' said Alexa, rubbing on Carlos's stomach as he smiled, backing away.''Oh, we better get to class...we have-'' Alexa was checking her watch, and got interrupted by the bell ringing.''Exactly 0 seconds...but 30 to make a run for it...''

''Let's roll!'' said Carlos, putting on his helmet, as they all ran to homeroom.

***BTR*BTR***

It was the end of 1st period, and Kendall went to his locker. Since he didn't have time to put his stuff away before school even started.

He got his backpack, and took out 2 large books. When Jett Stetson, came in, and booked him.

Kendall rolled his eyes.''What! Why? What'd I do to you!''

''You stole my girlfriend! That's what!''

''No I didn't!'' Jett then slammed Kendall into the lockers. Making a loud noise, the hallway stood quiet. Jett grabbed Kendall by his shirt collar.

''Don't fuckin' lie you bastard. You stole her...and now...I'm gonna make your life a living hell...'' Jett hit Kendall in his chest, as he left.

Kendall watched him walk away. With full anger forming in his entire body.

_What girlfriend?_ Kendall told himself, as he was done putting his things away, and slammed his locker door shut.''Whoa!''

''Ahh!'' Kendall put one hand on his face, closing his eyes.

''Don't shut your locker that hard! Last time...I got detention for that! Well...I get detention for alot of things...but that's not the point!'' said Alexa.

''Ok...I got it...thank you...'' said Kendall, starting to walk away. But Alexa ran to him, with coffe in her hands.

''You ok?''

''Yeah...it's just that-where'd you, get that coffe?''

''Went inside the teacher's lounge.''

''Ok then...''

''But, what's wrong?''

''Nothing...this Jett guy-''

''What'd he do now! Ok, I'm gonna go find this douche b-''

''No no no!'' Kendall grabbed Alexa by her wrists to stop her from leaving.''Don't beat the guy up...he just thinks I stole his girlfriend...'' Right then, Alexa got off of Kendall's grip, and started walking away, with Kendall following her, and turning her around to stop her.''What's wrong?''

''You couldn't...you couldn't even keep _one_ promise! I shouldv'e known better than to _trust_ you!''

''Ok...I am _completely_ lost!''

''Kendall...his girl friend...is Jo!''

''What?'' That took Kendall into a flashback.

_''Hey...'' said Jo, walking up to Kendall, who was walking to school all alone._

_''Uh...hi?'' Kendall didn't know if he should stay, or start running. After what Alexa told him about this chick, he didn't know whether to believe her, or think it was all just some stupid lie._

_''Your the new guy right? Well...I have never seen any more fine, muscular, and handsome young man like yourself...'' said Jo, grabbing onto Kendall's arm._

_''Um...thanks...'' Kendall said slowly, starting to take her hand off of his arm._

_''I'm Jo Taylor by the way!''_

_''Cool...I'm Kendall...Kendall Knight...''_

_''Kendall? That's such a hot name!''_

_''Thanks?'' Kendall said slowly._

_''Well...we should hang out sometime...see you later...'' Jo kissed him on the cheek, and let go of his hand, slowly._

''What are we staring at?'' asked Alexa. Kendall snaped out of it, and saw Alexa and Carlos next to him.

''Oh! Are these one of those flashbacks!'' asked Carlos, excitedly.''I want to see it!''

''What? No!'' yelled Kendall, starting to walk away, as Alexa and Carlos looked at each other, and shrugged. Kendall then came back.''Where's the biology room again?'' asked Kendall, with an annoyed voice. Alexa gave a fake smile, and pointed to the room to his left.''I knew that...'' Kendall said, as he left.

Alexa shook her head and left, while Carlos looked around, and also left.

***BTR*BTR***

In lunch, James, Logan, Carlos, Alexa, and Kendall were sitting together. They were laughing, and having a good time. When trouble was about to arrive.

''Kendall!'' Their came Jo, jumping onto Kendall's lap.

''Jo! Hi!'' Kendall said, fake smiling as he looked at the other guys. They shrugged, and saw Alexa starting to leave.''A-Alexa! Wait!''

''Leave her...She's not important...at _all_'' said Jo, with a small giggle, putting her arms around Kendall's neck.

''She's my sister ok!'' yelled Carlos, as he got up from the table, and ran after Alexa.

''And she's my friend!'' yelled Logan, also getting up, and following Carlos.

''I'm just, gonna go, with them...'' said James, who felt awkward at the moment, and left with Logan and Carlos.

Jo smiled at Kendall as he smiled back, and looked away, mouthing _''What the hell?''_

***BTR***

''Alexa!'' yelled Carlos. But all he could hear, was his own echo in the hallways.

''Wait...'' Logan said to Carlos and James. They all stood quiet, and heard sobbing in the janitor's closet. James opened it, and they all saw Alexa on the ground, crying her head off, and with blood in her wrist.

''Alex!'' yelled Carlos, as he went to the ground, with her sister.''What happened? What's wrong!''

''Jo! She...I...'' Alexa almost couldn't talk in her tears.

''Come on...tell me...please...'' said Carlos, also starting to form tears in his eyes.

''She's the one...who killed...''

''Who!'' yelled all the guys, wanting to know the answer right away.

''April...''

''April! Your best friend?'' yelled Carlos.

''Yes! She was the only girl I had as a friend...and Jo killed her!''

''How do you know?'' Alexa was telling them a story, while it takes us to her flashback;

_April and Alexa were walking, and laughing. They were eating ice cream, on their way to Alexa's house, when Jo and her 4 friends surrounded them._

_''Looky here...2 bitches eating ice cream...'' said Jo, dropping both their ice cream to the ground._

_''What the hell!'' yelled Alexa, almost punching Jo, but her 2 friends grabbed her, and the other 2, grabbed onto April._

_''You shouldn't do that...Alexandra Gabriela Garcia'' said Jo, as she punched Alexa really hard on the stomach._

_Alexa yelled in pain, and saw a blur after Jo punched her in the face twice._

''And? What happened then?'' asked Carlos.

''I woke up on the ground, and...and saw...April dead...blood everywhere...'' said Alexa, through her tears.

''How did you know it was Jo?''

''The neighbor said his little kid saw the whole thing...but he was too scared and little, to call the police, or call his parents...since he was alone at his house...'' said Alexa, as she hugged her brother tightly.''I can't believe she did that...and now...Kendall's after her!''

***BTR*BTR***

After school, Kendall was walking with Jo. She was holding his hand, and she couldn't let it go. She seemed very obssesed with Kendall. She felt like she knew him her whole life. But she definetly didn't. They walked away, with people eye-balling them.

And behind the school's front door, Jett was watching them leave. Full anger in his eyes.

Alexa also watched them, and just left. Also angry._ I can't believe him..._ she thought to herself.

Jett also saw Alexa leave, and went to follow her. What he didn't notice, was a note falling from his back pocket.

_NOTE;_

_Kendall Knight_

_will be jumped_

_at exactly 3:00 pm_

_on Friday._

**Holy shizzles! Lol, yeah idk...Just so you know, I hate the character Jo(most of us do) But Katelyn's ok(I dont like her, but I don't hate her either, so she's OK) Review pls! Their like cookies to me...I like cookies... if you don't review, it will make me very sad :(**


	3. All alone

_**Chapter Three**_

It was already Friday, and Jo was _still_ not letting go of poor Kendall. He's nice, so he didn't want to do anything to make her cry. He hated it when he made a girl cry or when he was completely mean and yelling.

Jo seemed very happy. But Kendall felt very weird the last couple of days. Like if...he has had visions...from the past?

''Ow!'' Kendall stopped, and put his two finger's by his forehead. Like when people have headaches or something. But this was strange. It even looked like his eyes turned a bit gray at the moment.

_''Come on!'' said Jo._

_''No!''_

_''I know you want to!'' Jo smiled, and took Kendalls shirt off and was about to kiss him when he moved away. But shw would even try to kiss his neck, but he would just back away._

_''Jo! Your crazy! I don't wanna get you pregnant or anything!''_

_''I don't care!'' Jo bit her lip, and ran to Kendall again.''Kendall!''_

''Kendall!'' Kendall snapped back into reality. He looked around, and was now in lunch.

''What the-How did-what!'' He was hopelessly confused. How did he get to lunch so fast?

''Calm down Kenny...'' said Jo, sitting on his lap.

Alexa was the same...she couldn't stop those stupid visions.

_''Come here!'' yelled Jett._

_''No! Leave me alone!'' Alexa yelled back. She then ran away from him, but she found a corner where she had absolutely no way to go to._

_''Got ya!'' Jett grabbed her, putting his arm around her neck. He was practically chocking her. He then grabbed some napkin from his pocket, and put it in her mouth._

_She was struggling to get out. But too late. She was now unconcious._

_Jett smiled, looked around, and grabbed Alexa, carrying her bridal style to his car._

''Oh my gosh!'' Alexa was holding on tightly to Logan.

''Dude, why don't you sit down?'' james told Carlos, who was standing right infront of the table, with his arms folded, and with a really mad look in his face. Which was weird...Carlos is the kind of guy who is happy no matter what. But today...that changed.

''No! Ok! I am _not_ gonna let that stupid Jett guy get away, with hurting my sister!'' Carlos yelled, turning back to watch the cafeteria door.''Where the hell is he!''

''He's not coming!'' Logan yelled, still hugging Alexa, while she coughed, and even tasted blood.''Are you sure your ok Alex?''

''You want me to take you home?'' asked James, who was sitting across from them.

Kendall looked over at them, and just walked over to them.''Kendall?'' Jo asked.

James saw Kendall coming, and he stood up.''What!''

''I just wanted to say 'hey'...''

''Hey! Hey! We don't want you here! Why don't you go with that Jo...or should I say...the hoe.'' James said, with a fake smile, as Kendall just took a look at Logan and Alexa, and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>3:00<p>

Kendall was walking right by the school all alone. No one, absolutely _no one_ was around him.

But what if that will change right away?

* * *

><p><strong>Next ch. will probably be the last one :) review pls.<strong>


	4. Don't trust a hoe

**_Final Chapter;Chapter Four_**

Kendall stopped, when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked inside his backpack, and then, he felt someone push him. He was now on the ground, and when he looked up, he saw Jett and his friends covering him from the brightness of the sun.

''What is-ow!'' Kendall was kicked in the stomach, and Jett pulled him up from his collar, and punched him.

Then, someone tapped Jett's shoulder, and when he turned around, he got punched in his jaw.''C-Carlos?'' Kendall knew it was him, and when he looked around, Logan and James were starting to beat up the other guys, til they ran away.''This isn't over!'' yelled Jett, over his bloody face.

''Oh I think it is!'' yelled Carlos, as his father, who was a policemen, came from behind him, and handcuffed Jett.''Now, let's take you far away from here. Jett.'' said Mr. Garcia, taking Jett away to his police car.

''T-thanks guys...'' Kendall said.

''Don't thank us yet, 'cause we got a plan we need help with.'' said James, as Kendall smiled.

* * *

><p>''Ok, are you guys ready?'' Kendall asked the guys, as they nodded. It was an open mic at a Disco place right by the Friday, almost all the kid's at school would go their between 7-9. You can sing, dance, do karaoke and all that.<p>

Kendall looked over the small curtains, and saw Jo standing in the middle of everyone, right infront of the small stage. They looked over to the stage, and saw the band they wanted here. 3OH!3. They started the music, when Kendall gave them a thumbs up. James, Logan and Carlos were also onstage with Kendall and 3Oh!3.''Ok!'' Kendall said in the mic.''Jo? This one's for you...'' Kendall finished, as Jo smiled. Kendall faked a smile, as he started singing with the lead singer of 3OH!3;

_''Black dress with the tights underneath I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth And shes an actress but she ain't got no need She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east  
><em>

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks, while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth tell your boyfriend If he says hes got beef that I'm a vegetarian And I ain't fuckin' scared of him  
><em>

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh She wants to love me, whoa oh She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh Don't trust a hoe Never trust a hoe Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me She wants to touch me, whoa oh She wants to love me, whoa oh She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh Don't trust a hoe Never trust a hoe Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
><em>

_X's on the back of your hands Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands And the set list You stole off the stage Has red and purple lipstick all over the page  
>B-b-b-bruises cover your arms shaking in the Fingers with the bottle in your palm And the best is No one knows who you are Just another girl, alone at the bar<br>_

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh She wants to love me, whoa oh She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh Don't trust a hoe Never trust a hoe Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me She wants to touch me, whoa oh She wants to love me, whoa oh She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh Don't trust a hoe Never trust a hoe Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
><em>

_Shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller And talk with your hips I said shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller And talk with your hips I said shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller And talk with your hips  
><em>

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh She wants to love me, whoa oh She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh Don't trust a hoe Never trust a hoe Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me She wants to touch me, whoa oh She wants to love me, whoa oh She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh Don't trust a hoe Never trust a hoe Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me''_

After the song ended, Jo was just crying, and everyone cheered. She started leaving, but Mr. Garcia handcuffed her secretly.''That's what you get, for killing my little April.'' he said, taking her out of the place.

All the guys gave eachother fist pounds and a little smile. Then, Kendall walked over to where Alexa was.''Hey.'' he said.

''Hi...hey um, that was really, nice of you to do that.''

''You mean tell Jo off, 'cause that was kinda mean.'' Kendall said, with a small laugh.

''No, I mean, letting her get what she deserved for everything she did.''

''But atleast she's gone from my sight...'' he said, as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

''Thanks...''

''Hey guys! Come on! Let's partaayyy!'' yelled James. He seemed a bit hyper, as well as Carlos.''Just remember! Were the super party kings!'' yelled Carlos.

''I gotta get new friends.'' said Logan, as a joke.

''Well...their right.'' said Alexa, as Kendall smiled.

''Let's party!'' they yelled, going on to the dance floor, where their friends were at.

* * *

><p><strong>Dumb ending I know :P Like me and my bff's say;EPIC FAIL. Lol review pls ;) Don't be mean, I hate mean reviews. I bet we all do.<strong>


End file.
